This core supports several means of informing scientists about the facilities of the Simulation Resource and of providing instruction in the use of the Resource and in the use of models in the analysis of data. Specific goals are to: (1) inform potential users of the computer modeling approaches about the services available from the Resource and of their applicability to their own research, (2) provide information on models, modeling strategies, data analysis using models, and evaluation of the accuracy of parameter estimation, (3) provide instruction and consultation on modeling analysis to investigators at institutions in the United States and abroad, and (4) distribute software and documentation to biomedical investigators for use on their own computer systems. These goals are achieved by publication of models and technologies of the Resource in open scientific journals, organization of scientific symposia, teaching session, & information booths at national and international meetings, and by presenting advanced courses and computer-aided workshops at our facility. As an offshoot of software distribution, we provide also assistance in preparing remote sites for productive use of their own computing facilities.